Semi-trailer trucks typically include at least one vertical exhaust stack positioned rear of the truck cab or alongside the truck cab. The vertical exhaust stack is normally secured to the truck by an exhaust system support assembly, which secures the exhaust pipe of the exhaust stack to the surface of the truck cab. Other portions of the exhaust system are attached to the frame of the vehicle. Because the truck cab is moveably suspended upon the frame of the vehicle, when the semi-trailer truck is in motion, there is necessarily movement between the exhaust stack and the cab. An inefficient exhaust system support assembly results in the motion of the cab being restricted at the extreme positions of cab movement during jounce and rebound. This restriction can cause the exhaust system support assembly to be tom away from the truck cab when the truck cab moves independently of the exhaust stack. Moreover, when the vibration from the truck cab transmits directly to the exhaust stack connection, the connection can loosen and fail over time.
Operators of semi-trailer trucks would find desirable an exhaust system support assembly that allows the truck cab and exhaust stack to move independently during jounce and rebound, that reduces vibration and noise generated by the moving components of the assembly, and that is durable and long-lasting.